Planet Earth
by Intel-wolf1
Summary: Riddick believes Kyra is dead. And she is but she is brought back to life and sent to Earth about the time the Souls take over. Meanwhile Riddick gets captured and is literally dropped onto Earth. Will he recognize Kyra?
1. Prologue Freaky Dream

_**Author's note: Hey I had this strange idea after watching the third movie of the Riddick Trilogy. Basically it is a cross between Riddick and The Host. Riddick thinks Kyra is dead, and she was, but somehow she came back and was dropped on Earth about the time when the souls are taking over. Riddick gets captured and is also dropped there…**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own either Riddick or the Host. **_

_She was thrown back against that spiked pillar and was dying. I quickly killed the Lord Marshal and ran to her. I held her in my hands as she took her last breathe. I fell against the Lord Marshal's chair…well it was my chair now considering the necromonger's rule: you keep what you kill._

_The scene changed and I saw Kyra getting sent to a different planet and she is alive and well. Then she gets captured again. Then she was free again, but she wasn't the same. She wasn't __**Kyra**__. _

I sat up from my sleeping spot in shock. "Gotcha," a man's voice said in front of me.


	2. Chapter 1 Crash

_Author's Note: Here's the first chapter. It is in Riddick's POV. Please R&R._

_Disclaimer: I do not own either Riddick or the Host. _

I was on a merc ship once again. Would this ever get old I mean really I was just going to escape again. But ever since **she** left I have been getting rather sloppy. I started to drift off, but when they began to talk I became alert.

"So where are we taking him?" a young man asked. He looked a rather scared, he was new to this business I knew that.

"That new planet. It is said that they don't keep the ships there at all…don't even land," Timmons said. I smiled at the memory of the first time he tried to catch me. I killed all his crewmen, but unfortunately he survived.

"Oh now that sounds challenging," I chuckled. Everyone jumped at the sound of my voice. "Nice to see you Timmons. Don't know about this new crew of yours. They seem a bit skittish. Probably shouldn't tell 'em what happened to the last crew."

"What does he mean other crew?" the first man to speak up asked, his voice shaking.

"Nothing." Timmons growled at the young man. "You know, you supposed to be some slick-shit killer. Now look at you... all back-of-the-bus and shit."

He was starting to get on my nerves. He was sounding a lot like Toombs and that brought up the memory of **her**. "Are you related to Toombs?"

"Who?"

"Nevermind." I said through my teeth. Everything was quiet. They settled down to sleep and I was tempted, but I knew I wouldn't be able to. I'd dream of the day all hope was lost when the only person I truly cared about was killed.

No one woke up in the middle of the night and soon it was time for them to get up. They began moving about the ship and I rolled my head back.

"We are almost there," Timmons said. "Get ready to drop him."

Drop him? Who's him? Wait that would probably be me…Now this whole plan doesn't seem safe. They opened the back and two of the men began unhooking my restraints and they shackled my hands together. They pushed me to the back and just before I fell I wrapped my arms around one of the men and my legs around the other. If I was going to fall into this new prison so were they. I'd probably make it so the assholes hit the ground first.

We fell for maybe five minutes and then I made it so they hit first. I stood unharmed and looked around. This place didn't look much like a prison. I walked around keeping my guard up just in case. I walked around trying to find the barrier. I couldn't find one.

"You must be new," a man's voice said behind me. I spun as he charged and I knocked him to the ground. Then another came running and I flipped him over and made him hit his back on a rock.

A man stepped from behind a tree. He smirked at the site, "There are inmates and there are convicts. A convict has a certain code. And he knows to show a certain respect. An inmate, on the other hand, pulls the pin on his fellow man. Does the guards' work for them...brings shame... to the game. So, which are you gonna be?"

Was everyone trying to piss me off? I just decided to use my usual line, "Me? I'm just passin' through." I walked around him and saw a girl leaning against a building. I looked at her and she looked at me. Then she pushed herself away from the building and walked away.

I was tempted to follow, and did. I mean what else was I going to do? I followed at a safe distance. When we were about a mile away from where I began following her she turned. She looked at me cautiously. "Are you following me?" she asked.

"Well you did look at me," I answered gruffly.

"It didn't mean follow me." That's when I realized who she looked like. It couldn't be could it. Surely she would use my name at some point, unless she was too mad at me…what was I thinking Kyra was dead and was always going to be dead. "You probably need a place to stay. And you are lucky I hate communicating with the Seekers. Or you would be dead." I looked at her confused. What was she talking about? What are Seekers? She walked off before I could say something and then she stopped turned and looked at me. "Are you coming?"

She led me to her house and I looked around. It was small and the space was going to be tight as long as I was here. She told me my room was up the stairs and the last door on the right. I went up to explore the room and after confirming that it would work, I sat on the bed thinking.

"Hey get down here," the girl's voice called from the bottom of the stairs. "I want to be able to keep an eye on you!"

I sighed. About the question of, was everyone wanting to piss me off. Yes I believe they were. I walked down the stairs. The girl, she still hasn't told me her name, seemed like she was mad. But not at me…at herself?

_Author's Note: Please let me know what you think._


	3. Chapter 2 Aliens

_Author's Note: Here's chapter two. It is in the Soul's and Kyra's POV. Let me know what you think._

_Disclaimer: I don't own the Host or Riddick._

"Do you know who he was?" she screamed causing me to jump. She had been quiet for the last few days that I thought she had finally disappeared.

'No I don't_,' _I thought back. I had just met him…sort of. Kyra had recognized him right on sight and said his name was Riddick.

In my head I could see her cross her arms. "You could be nicer to him."

'I'm being as nice as I have to. I'm letting him stay at my house without alerting the Seekers that he is here. Technically he is human.'

"HA!" she laughed, "He acts no more human than me. He also knows way more than you could ever hope to and if you piss him off too much he will kill you…unless he knows I'm here," her voice trailed off at the last part and I knew she didn't mean for me to hear that part because she scrambled to try and get me to forget it.

'Well then he's asking for death. Once they find me dead they will go after him.'

"But they won't find him," she said, matter-of-factly. "He can make himself scarce when he needs to. Those eyes of his are special."

'What do you mean special?'

No answer. She was very smug though.

"Where am I?" his voice was right behind my ear causing me to freeze, his breathe was hot on my neck. "You **will **tell me." Oh so now he was threatening me? How charming. I don't know what Kyra saw in him.

'Just tell him,' she hissed.

"You are on Earth."

"What?"

"You. Are. On. Planet. Earth." He was clenching and unclenching his hands. He was getting pissed. 'How do you calm him down?' I asked Kyra. I looked at him as he pulled off his goggles, exposing his eyes. Kyra was right they were special.

"Let me," she said. I gave her control.

xxx Switch POV to Kyra xxx

I was in control of my own body again. I smiled to myself. I looked at Riddick who was glaring down at me. I asked the age old question, "Where do you get eyes like that?"

He blinked in surprise. "Jack?" he asked.

"Jack's dead remember, Riddick?"

"Kyra!" His eyes were wide.

"Hey," I smiled softly. "Riddick I don't know how much time I got…"

"Time?" he asked frowning slightly.

I sighed how was I going to tell him that there's two people in this body. "As she told you, this is Planet Earth…"

"She?"

I held up my hand, "Let me explain. This planet really isn't new persay…just new to us. When I got here the people were being taken over by an alien thing. Well they found out I didn't have one of the aliens," Suns Down growled in my head, "So they caught me and inserted one. They planned for me to be erased and the alien have full control of my body, but you know me." I smirked. "I won't be erased!"

"Yeah…I know," he said. Then under his breathe he said, "Considering you're supposed to be dead."

"Wait what?" I asked panicked.

"You don't remember?"

"All I remember is being dropped here."

He took a deep intake of breath. "Well the last time I was with you, we were with the necromongers and you had just been thrown against a spiked pillar by the throne. One of the spikes drove through you upper back and one through your lower back. You died in my arms." I could tell he was fighting tears.

"I'm back now…"I said softly. I could feel Suns Down tugging at me to regain control. "Look I'm not going to be able to keep control very much longer.

He nodded and then walked over to me and wrapped his arms around me. I froze for a minute and then returned the embrace. Suns Down stopped tugging for the moment. "I missed you, Kyra."

"I missed you too, Riddick." We released and I looked at him, "I'm gonna give her control. Remember even when I'm stuck in her mind I can hear everything that is being said."

He nodded and I let Suns Down have control.

xxx Switch POV to Suns Down xxx

These people were weird. They both loved each other I could tell, but never once did they tell the other. They never once said 'I love you' like most people on this God forsaken planet.

"We have never told each other that. One he doesn't share his feelings very much or he lies. It makes him feel weak, exposed. It was probably hard enough for him to say 'I missed you'."

'Again weird,' I thought. I smiled at Riddick. "My name is Suns Down. You can call me SD."

"No thank you, body snatcher," he growled.

"Watch it…"I returned. "I will turn you in." Kyra sighed and said, "Idiot."

He approached me fast, pushing me against the wall. I tried to block him with my hands, but he caught them and held them above my head. Then he pushed his knee up between my legs and with his free hand put a knife to my throat. "Go right ahead if you want to die," his voice was dark. "If you go and say she'll be dead too. Well, I've already had to live without her once. I might be hard, but I know I'll survive."

"Don't push him any harder please," Kyra said in the back of my head. "He may not say it, but it will kill him."

"Whatever, I won't call the Seekers," I said, and he let go. He was glaring and I just walked past him towards the kitchen. "Are you hungry?"

"I've been on a Merc ship, what do you think?"

_Author's Note: Hope you enjoyed it!_


End file.
